


我很高兴你不知道

by justlikeit



Series: 破镜 [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In Chinese, Mick and John are twins because Matt Ryan's face, Orphans, Pre-Series, Time Skips, Translation, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick和John是双胞胎兄弟，然而两人的人生轨迹却大相径庭。有时候觉得还好，有时候却不是。</p>
<p>（你真的不需要去看过CM:SB就能理解这个故事，但是正文之前会有关于角色的小贴士来帮助阅读。还有，你真的应该看看那部剧。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	我很高兴你不知道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm glad you didn't know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698412) by [ThaliaClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaClio/pseuds/ThaliaClio). 



> Sam cooper，由Forest Whittaker饰演，小组领队。像个禅宗大师，但也常常容易被某些事物所触动。
> 
> Beth Griffith，由Janeane Garofalo饰演，小组二把手。愤世嫉俗，偶尔十分尖锐，但是非常专业。
> 
> Jonothan 'Prophet' Cooper，由Michael Kelly饰演，新的侧写员。随和友好，对自己的过去并不避讳。
> 
> Gina LaSalle， 由Beau Garrett饰演，侧写员。聪明又尖锐，想要证明自己。
> 
> Mick Rawson，由Matt Ryan饰演，侧写员，同时也是前英国特种部队狙击手。风流机智，但是对自己的过去一直含糊其辞。
> 
> 在这部犯罪心理的衍生剧里，这一支BAU的队伍与本家相比较更加非常规，但是他们的职责的目的本质上来说是一样的。
> 
> 警告：提到自杀和儿童虐待。
> 
> 其他的话请看结尾。

Mick和John在他们生命的头五年都和他们的亲生父亲住在一起。他并不残暴，至少不是出于本性。但是他非常非常的悲伤，他把死去妻子的保险金全都换成了酒精喝下肚，长期忽视着他的儿子们——他已经尽力不把妻子的死归咎于他们身上。尽管如此，有些晚上他还是会怪罪他们，而那些晚上真的很糟糕。终于，在男孩们五岁生日的那天【也就是他妻子的忌日，他吞枪自尽，是John发现了他，但是他很小心没让Mick看到尸体。

-

Mick和John在之后的那一年都住在孤儿院。那里并不算太差，至少不是真的那么糟糕。那里只是太过拥挤，有些时候他们俩只能得到一份晚餐，因为有时候他们会被误以为兄弟中的另一个是前一个男孩儿想要得到两份。在他们六岁生日的一个月之后，Mick被Rawson家领养了。在他们六岁生日的一个月零两天之后，John被Constantine家领养了。

-

Mick爱他的新家庭。他的养父母友善又大方，而他的小妹妹简直就是个天使。他想要因为他们没有同时收养John而生气，有这么一会儿里他真的挺生气的。但是之后他意识到Rawson负担不起再多一个孩子的开销，而领养John的那个家庭离他只有30分钟的路程，并且他们同意兄弟俩互相探望，所以后来他也就不怎么生气了。

-

John不知道为什么Constantines家要领养他，他们的女儿已经17岁了，而且几乎不在家住。他的继母很柔弱，羞涩又胆小，他的继父则严厉又坚定。白天的时候他们看起来和普通的家庭没什么两样，一样的快乐，而他也几乎可以装出他们真的想要他的样子。但是一到晚上，他的姐姐会离开家，他的母亲会哭泣，而他的父亲则是——愤怒。他想要因为Mick离开了他而生气，有这么一会儿里他真的挺生气的。但是之后他看着他自己手臂上的伤疤，只是庆幸每次他见到Mick的时候他都很安全，所以后来他也就不怎么生气了。

-

在之后三年多时间里Mick都没有怎么意识到Constantines家有什么问题。这时候男孩儿们十岁了，也在这时候，John第一次给Mick展示一个，真正的，魔法。Mick不相信这是真的，起先不相信，而且他对此的反应是哈哈大笑。但是John的表情很严肃，还说他要去找他们的母亲和父亲——他们真正的母亲和父亲——在未来的某一天。Mick紧紧地抓住John的手臂，告诉他他疯了，而John却疼痛的畏缩。Mick在他看见那些或新或旧的香烟烫疤时想要大声尖叫，但是John要他承诺他绝对不能告诉任何人，否则他们可能会把他送走，送到离他兄弟很远很远的地方。

-

John已经十二岁了，他的姐姐在几年前就离开了家，就在他们的“母亲”去世之后，仅留下他独自和他们的“父亲”一起生活。那个男人总是很愤怒，特别是和John在一起的时候。今天是他们的生日，Mick怂恿他把头发染成金色。他没有染发剂，不过他有魔法，所以他念了咒语。Mick大笑着直到他忍不住哭了出来，John大笑着直到他的脸都痛了。他尽情品味着由快乐带来的痛楚，这一次并不是来自拳头或者靴子。他们笑啊笑啊直到Mick的阿姨大哭着来告诉他们Rawson夫妇去世了。（后来John告诉Mick他没办法把他的头发重新变成黑色的了。这总让他们两个忍不住笑出来，提醒着John这世界上还有让他笑的理由。他永远永远不会告诉Mick，他本可以在他念咒的第二天把头发变回去。）（Mick知道John本可以修正那个问题，但他也知道为何他没有。为此，他又更爱他兄弟了一点。）

-

Mick和Jenna后来搬去和他们的阿姨一起住了。她没有结婚，而且她住的离Rawson家大概30分钟的路程，也就是离John1个小时的路程。于此同时Mick花了很长时间才又重新振作起来并重视这个问题，他太过于悲痛，同时还要好好照顾Jenna，但是后来John做了些事情，让一个比较年长的男孩每星期五开车送他，在星期日的时候再接他回来。Mick从来没有问过John做了什么或者他拿什么敲诈了这个男孩，John也从来没告诉过他。但是这场汽车旅行一直持续了两年，然后John有了一个新司机。再两年之后，一个叫Chas的美国人成了John的司机，并且他会和他们一起过周末，而不是像他的前任们一样离开。

-

16岁的John的敲诈，伪造，哄骗以及魔法的水平几乎已经无人能及，而这本不该出现在他这个年纪。而自从他在捣蛋鬼手中救下了一个男人的妻女之后，就不用再敲诈高年级的学生让他们做免费司机了。他假装自己不喜欢Chas，或者至少他尝试着装出那个样子，直到Chas开始载他去Mick那里，到达目的地之后也没有转身离开。即使某天他的父亲变得比平时更加愤怒，咆哮着关于John是怎样抛弃了他的家庭以及他是怎样不知感恩，这一切也是值得的，因为他知道他还有个地方可以逃离，还有人会在乎他。

-

在他们18岁生日前的一个星期，Mick见到了John，他无法自抑的惊慌，担忧以及愤怒。John有一只眼睛周围都泛着青黑，嘴唇也开着裂，瞳孔无生气的散大。Mick告诉John他要离开了，他参军了。而对此John只是吐出一口烟，从背后抽出一把纹身枪。他们各自的纹身都花了John一个小时，一直不停地念着Mick不懂的语言，不过完成之后双胞胎正对心脏的位置都纹上了一个双胞胎标志。John说这样子至少能让他们互相知道对方还活着。Mick发誓透过那层墨水他真的能够感受到一个不属于他的心跳。

-

当Mick加入了英国特种部队的时候，他被告知不能向任何人透露他的身份。但是他立马就告诉了John。John渐渐从微笑变到大笑，然后他们一起喝了个酩酊大醉。他们互相展示着新的疤痕，John还给Mick看了他的新纹身。它们都有着独特的意义，那些符号都和某些魔法和咒语有关系，就像他们胸前一起共享的那个一样。John没有提起，Mick也没有，但是有些时候那个纹身——会疼，而那就是他们会给对方打电话的时候。（通常这时候他们其中一个会在医院里，或者至少在电话打进来的时候应该在了。）

-

Mick加入FBI的时候，John拿他变成了个美国佬的事打趣了他好久，在一年后John也面对面见到了他的队友。并且之后在很长的一段时间里一切都很顺利，Mick负责抓捕人类中的疯子，John则负责另一边的事务。Mick有一整队训练有素的探员作为队友，还有FBI做他的后盾，而John有Chas和他自己，所以某种程度上他们都还‘okay’。但是在他们的32岁，Mick的纹身在他的心脏上缩紧，他哭着醒过来，喊着John的名字。John听起来心碎欲死，当他说出astra死了的时候声音无比空洞。等到Mick离开之时，John已经在精神病院登记入住。他拒绝去见Mick。当Mick最终回到那一片土地，他找到了Chas，并且最终知道了那整个故事，他再一次想要哭泣。

-

六个月之后，他们把连环杀手们排着队押上车。这时候，先知还在开玩笑说水里有什么东西。这提醒了Mick给Chas打了个电话，而他告诉Mick另一边的世界也即将要迎来一场颠覆。但是他并不是真的相信，直到John离开了精神病院出现在他门前的台阶上，齿间还叼着一根烟，嘴角的微笑僵硬的不像真的。他知道——他知道——那代表事情很糟糕，非常糟糕，但是这是John，而且他至少康复了一大半，天啊，他是如此想念他。

“你——”

Mick用一个足够紧的拥抱截断他的话头，他能感觉到他兄弟消瘦的背上硌手的脊骨，胸腹间根根突起的肋骨。当John回抱他，起初动作有一些缓慢，但是马上变得牢固而急切，Mick想，一切都会变好的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 我没法再忍耐了，尤其是看了康斯坦丁第六集之后。告诉我你们的想法！！


End file.
